1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method of silicon carbide particles, more specifically to a production method of silicon carbide particles not generating a sulfur compound derived from a hardening polymerization catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a production method of silicon carbide, conventionally the Atison method for obtaining silicon carbide particles using quartz sand and petroleum coke as the materials is known. It is known that according to the method, since many impurities are present in the above-mentioned materials, the silicon carbide particles obtained are not sufficiently pure, when using in sintered body material, many disadvantages in the various characteristics appear due to impurities in the sintered bodies. Thus they are not appropriate for the production of high purity sintered bodies.
As a method of producing silicon carbide particles of high purity, a method of using a high purity liquid type silicon source and a liquid type carbon source as the materials is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 1-42886.
In this method, toluene sulfonic acid is conventionally selected as a strong non-metallic acid in consideration of the strength of the pKa. However, it has a disadvantage in that equipment and a process are required for treating gases of sulfur compounds such as SO and SO.sub.2 generated and continuously discharged outside the furnace in the carbonizing and baking processes.